After Math
by AnimeAddicter101
Summary: Sequel to Realization. Rockman anxiously waits for Blues' reply after to his confession. Afterwards, Rock feels as if his world is falling apart, drowning in his emotional distress. After all, it was to be expected...


Hi, I'm here with another story for Blues x Rockman. This story, After Math, is the sequel to Realization. :D Again, it's in Rock's POV. When I was writing Realization, I originally thought of making it as three one-shots...so yeah.

As always, I own nothing. That would be awesome if I did 'cause I would make a shitload of money and insert all the yaoi I want, but that's obviously not possible.

Recap: Rockman just confessed his feelings to Blues.

Summary: Rockman anxiously waits for Blues' reply after to his confession. Afterwards, Rock feels as if his world is falling apart, drowning in his emotional distress. After all, it was to be expected...

* * *

><p>I kept my head bowed to the floor, not daring to look up as a few minutes of silence passed us by. At long last, the silence was broken.<p>

"Rockman, I..." Blues started, somewhat unsure how to speak his next words.

I continued to squeeze my eyes shut and I tightly clenched my fists, preparing for the worst if needed. I swallowed and nervously awaited Blues' reply.

"I'm sorry." spoke Blues. "I'm afraid I can't return your feelings. We can still be friends though, I assure you."

"Right... Sorry Blues, I just felt like you should know. I'm fine with you not liking me back." I avoided the word 'love' at all costs. "Thank you...for taking the time to come out here."

"Sure. If you'll excuse me, I must return to IPC." In a flash, Blues was gone and transported to the IPC network.

My throat suddenly felt very tight and I felt as if something was eating away at me inside. A strangled cry came out of my dry throat and my brilliant green eyes became glistened with hot, wet tears. I fell to my knees and placed my hands on the ground as I leaned over. I felt so miserable, but tears wouldn't fall.

Why...do I feel like this? Do humans get this emotion? I knew that Blues couldn't possibly be in love with me, so why did I hope, why did I expect this to all end happily? I'm nothing but a fool, nothing but a blob of data who _shouldn't_ fall in love.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the floor with blurry eyes. Deciding it was time to return to my PET, I banished all remains of the tears in my eyes and forced myself off the ground. Wordlessly, I traveled via network back to the PET.

* * *

><p>By the time I arrived back home to my blue PET, Netto-kun was already knocked out on the bed, murmuring slightly in his sleep about food. I crashed back down on the floor, not caring how hard my shoulder collided with the cold, hard floor of the cyberworld. I quietly whimpered...<p>

_I can't return your feelings..._

The tears I had previously gotten rid of returned to my eyes at full force. Blinking quickly, the tears streamed down my face as quiet sobs escaped my throat. I hugged the floor as I lost control of my emotions. I was overloaded with sensations, so many things I didn't understand, that I forced myself to go into sleep mode.

* * *

><p>Netto looked at the percentage score on the screen of the training session with a frown. "You doing 'k, Rockman? Your attacks seem a little sluggish."<p>

I nodded, my eyes holding no excitement in them. "Yeah, doing fine Netto-kun. Let's start the next level of training." I replied in a monotone voice.

I looked up surprised as Netto-kun canceled the training session, the cyberworld training room returning to normal. "You're not fine, I know it. Take a break and ease up a bit, ok? We'll continue later." Netto-kun offered.

"Sure." I mumbled. I went back into the PET and sat down on the hard floor, staring into the nothingness of the space around me.

"There's no way Blues could have loved you back, so stop thinking about it and move on dummy." I whispered to myself, tears threatening to leak out of my eyes again. Ever since Blues had told me he couldn't return my feelings about a week ago, I had been so out of sync. It even had Netto-kun, Roll-chan, and everyone worrying about it. I was relieved that we haven't been called for a mission since then either.

Without knowing it, Netto-kun had gone to the Science Labs to talk to Papa. It took me a moment to realize where my Operator was when a monitor popped in front of me and showed Papa, my melancholy eyes locking with his concerned ones.

"Netto, could you leave for a bit? I want to talk to Rockman alone." Papa asked Netto-kun.

"Sure Papa. I'll be waiting in the lobby." Netto-kun stated before leaving.

Papa turned his attention back to me and held the PET closer to him. "Rockman, what's wrong? You can always talk to me."

I looked away with a downcast gaze, my voice barely coming above a whisper as my voice cracked. "Blues..."

Papa put a comforting hand on the PET screen, and I imagined what it would be like to actually feel Papa's hand. "Tell me Rockman, what happened?"

I balled up my fists and pressed them to my eyes as the tears fell more freely, glad Netto-kun wasn't here to see me in my miserable state. I hiccuped a few times, my voice wavering as I tried to speak. "Uh-uhm... B-Blues said that he couldn't return my feelings..." I laughed slightly. "I mean, it was to be expected right? C-cause we're just blobs of data a-and we're males s-so...there's no way right? And with how popular he is, he could just have any female navi he wanted..."

"Rockman." Papa spoke in a gentle yet strict voice. I looked up at him through wet eyes. "Don't say that. Don't be so down on yourself. I understand that he couldn't return your feelings. However, that just gives you all the more reason to become stronger and move on. After all, Blues-kun doesn't hate you. He said you can still be friends. It's a good start, Rock."

I nodded slowly, sniffling and banishing my tears as best as I could. "So...what do I do?"

"Just be yourself." Papa replied. "Try not to let it get to you too much. Just focus on your priorities."

A smile escaped from my lips ever so slightly. "Yeah, that's right. Netto-kun and I have our responsibilities as a Net Savior. I can't let something this trivial distract me from something as important as that." However, it was hard to hide the breaking in my voice.

Papa looked at me concerned. "Rockman..."

I gave Papa a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Papa. I'm fine, really. So...thanks." I larger smile played at my lips, contrasting the red of my crying eyes. "I can always come to you for advice Papa, and you always know how to cheer me up."

Papa smiled too, making me feel less guiltier about this whole ordeal. After all, I had made sad and worry about it, and I don't like when people who are close to me aren't smiling. Before I could process anything else, Papa gave me back to Netto-kun as I slowly drifted into sleep mode.

* * *

><p>"Good job, Blues." Enzan complimented. "Don't you think it's about to time to increase the difficulty?"<p>

"If that is what you conclude, then I will do as you say Enzan-sama." Blues replied, lowering his sword. "I'll accept any request of yours."

Enzan nodded. "Good. We'll continue training in thirty minutes, so rest up for a bit."

Blues stood still, his expression hidden behind that mysterious red helmet of his. "Enzan-sama?"

"What?"

"I would like to ask permission to leave for a little while. I'll return before our appointed training session."

"Do as you wish." Enzan replied. "Just make sure you're not late."

Blues bowed. "Yes, Enzan-sama." He teleported to Internet City, leaving no traces of ever being in the PET. Blues opened his mail system, and sent mail to the first contact in his directory.

…

I awoke sleepily as a chiming noise disturbed my sleep. Yawning and rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I opened the mail and suddenly became alert, multiple _what ifs_ running my head, as I read it.

_We need to talk._

_ -Blues_

I simply froze and just sat there, staring at the mail. Fear and anxiety immediately washed over me. Did he realize this whole situation was foolish, and he wants to say he wants nothing to do with me anymore? Would he insult me, calling me names I would dare not say? Just what is it he wants to talk about that's driving me so crazy?

I closed my eyes, wet tears prickling my vision. Why did my heart have to be in such turmoil because of him?

* * *

><p>Bwaahahahaha, and it's over for the second one shot. :D<p>

So what does Blues want this time? Is he break poor little Rock's heart into a million more pieces? If I get enough positive feedback views and stuff, I might write the third and final one shot. *wink*

So about Rock acting the way he is... I kinda based it off me, but more dramatic and stuff. In seventh grade, I told my classmate through a text I liked him and he's all like 'sorry, I don't think of you like that. We can be friends though.' And it made me really sad, but I didn't tell my parents 'cause they didn't know. xD So what happened to the rest of the story? Well the next day, he said he wanted to talk yea... And that's where the third one-shot of this story comes into play. :3 So review people hehehe.


End file.
